Toshinori Yagi
Toshinori Yagi, most commonly known by his hero name, All Might, is the deuteragonist of My Hero Academia. All Might is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. Toshinori was the eighth holder of the One For All Quirk after receiving it from Nana Shimura. He has since passed the torch to Izuku Midoriya, whom he is grooming to be his successor. After using up all the embers of One for All to defeat All For One, All Might retired and ended his era as the world's greatest hero. Statistics *'Name': Toshinori Yagi, All Might, Symbol of Peace, The No. 1 Hero *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 40s-50s *'Birthday': June 10 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Former Pro Hero (No. 1), Former Bearer of One For All, U.A. High School Teacher *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 220 cm (7'2.5") *'Weight': 255 kg (562 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': One for All *'Weaknesses': Using One-For-All harms him, can only use his superhero state for about 3 hours a day, his true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Texas Smash, Detroit Smash, Carolina Smash, California Smash, Oklahoma Smash, United States of Smash *'Voice Actor': Kenta Miyake Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance In his hero form, Toshinori is an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure. His design resembles a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. Toshinori's hair often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes. All Might's classic hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from Toshinori's chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. In his true form, Toshinori is actually a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, dishevelled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass between forms. Personality All Might's hero persona appears to be derived from western superhero stereotypes. His personality is very colorful and tends to have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, All Might usually shows off a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude to inspire others. He tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to his sick and scrawny form, he tends to be less energetic. He loses the need to hide his worries about the state of affairs around him behind his smile. Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether, afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist in Toshinori whether he is in hero-mode or normal-mode: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hopes that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear One For All. Enough so, that he was willing to pass the power onto Izuku Midoriya soon after meeting the young man. Toshinori admitted that he had started losing faith in his ability to protect the world until Izuku's heroism taught him that something can always be done to fight injustice. Izuku has compared All Might's personality to their mentor Gran Torino. Both apparently have two sides and are often playing dumb. Toshinori is actually more intelligent than his image would suggest, but he is still sometimes outsmarted by his students. He struggles as both a teacher to Class 1-A and mentor to Izuku. He has to use a script while teaching his class and often fails to help Izuku improve his mastery over One For All. His fellow teacher, Shota Aizawa calls him an idiot on occasion and Gran Torino says that all his strength and fame has not translated well into teaching others. While All Might is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students and his rage will show if they're in danger. He was willing to use his Quirk beyond his time limit in order to save his students from the League of Villains. In spite of his anger, he made sure his students felt safe by showcasing his trademark smile before the fight. Toshinori has a fatherly attitude towards his students (Izuku in particular) and takes pride in helping better his students as heroes. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them and often says he is proud of their improvements. On several occasions, All Might has tried to help mend Katsuki's pride and his relationship with Izuku. All Might was not afraid of pushing Izuku and Katsuki during their final exams and pulled no punches because he knew he needed to do his best to teach them both a lesson. He even used a villainous persona during their battle to get his point across, which both Izuku and Katsuki described as very intimidating. He also has a habit of adding "young" to the surname of his students whether he's speaking out loud or thinking to himself (ex. "Young Midoriya"). History Power All Might is recognized as the strongest hero in the world. He is the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. He was able to defeat All For One, a dangerous supervillain who once ruled all of Japan ages ago. He was the only user of One For All who was able to win against him. Despite winning, All Might suffered a gruesome injury at the hands of All For One that limited his maximum power output going forward. Even after his Quirk's power was constrained by his injuries, All Might's strength and speed were unmatched though he was only able to manifest it for a limited time period. This time limit got shorter and shorter after he passed his Quirk onto Izuku. Even so, All Might could still defeat villains on his own that groups of normal Pro-Heroes struggled against. By pushing his power beyond its reasonable limits, All Might defeated Nomu, who was created specifically to kill him, with over three hundred blows; he did the same maneuver against Cerberus, the loyal guard dog of the Underworld, who was strong enough to pose a challenge to even Heracles. Izuku and Katsuki, who are among Class 1-A's elites, were completely dominated by All Might in their fight. All Might wore high-density weights during this battle and was still more than strong and fast enough to effortlessly overpower his two young proteges. Main Skills and Equipment One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, Toshinori's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, Toshinori had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. *'Texas Smash': All Might uses a powerful straight punch that creates a mass amount of wind pressure. So much so, that All Might can level half a city with a single punch. *'Detroit Smash': Similar to Texas Smash, All Might uses a downward punch so powerful it creates a powerful updraft that changes the weather. *'Carolina Smash': All Might attacks with a double hand chop that crosses the opponent's body. *'California Smash': All Might attacks with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. *'Oklahoma Smash:' All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All For One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Izuku Midoriya *Shota Aizawa *Recovery Girl *Nezu *Naomasa Tsukauchi *Endeavor *Katsuki Bakugo *Gran Torino *Nana Shimura *Nomu *Tomura Shigaraki *All For One In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Pro Hero Category:U.A. Staff Category:One For All Wielders Category:Emitter Category:My Hero Academia Characters